


Rebirth

by sundarii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundarii/pseuds/sundarii
Summary: Three hundred years later, they meet again. [Neji x Hina] Drabble set. Canon until the end of the war.





	1. Chapter 1

**AGW 303**

(After Great War, year 303)

Hyuuga Hinata meets her distant cousin Neji when she is three years old. He and his father are visiting from afar to celebrate her father's second marriage. Her mother had passed away shortly after Hinata's birth, and her father, pressured by his honored parents, remarries a year and a half after Hyuuga Hanae's premature death.

Hinata, tired from the day's excitations, shies away from the well-wishing guests and hides behind the silk of her father's kimono. Despite her exhaustion, she peeks around his leg curiously as a new guest and a young boy her age approach.

"Hizashi," her father cordially greets the older man. "I am honored you could be here today."

"The honor is mine, Hiashi-sama. I am grateful that Hokage-sama granted me a temporary leave of absence from Suna to attend your marriage," Hizashi replies with a deep bow.

"I am, as well." Hiashi focuses his stern gaze on the child next to Hizashi. "And who is this young man?"

Hinata watches as the boy's tiny chest swells with pride at being addressed as a man. She giggles at the silliness of it all, and the small, tinkling sound makes the boy's head swivel towards her. He gapes at the little fairy, his chubby cheeks reddening.

"This is my son, Hyuuga Neji," Hizashi replies amusedly. "Usually Neji is well-mannered enough to offer his respects, but I think he's a little enamored with your daughter."

_That_ seems to get Neji's attention, and hastily, he bows deeply to an entertained Hiashi.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Neji-kun."

Hiashi again shifts his attention to the adults and introduces his bride to his distant cousin. Despite her own curiosity with the blushing boy once again staring at her, Hinata can stand no more. She's tired and her eyes start to well up. She sniffs and looks up piteously at her father.

Hinata is a patient and quiet child, but a child nonetheless. Hiashi, sensing the impending tantrum, calls for Hinata's nursemaid to attend to her. Hinata feels herself be picked up and her eyes slowly shut. But even as she is taken to her room, she sees Neji's wide, light grey eyes follow her until she disappears around the corner.

_You know him,_ she thinks, and she falls asleep in her nursemaid's comfortable arms.

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

AGW 304

In the autumn of Hinata's fourth year, she begins to have the dreams. In hindsight, though, it shouldn't have surprised her that they coincided with her meeting a certain loudmouthed blond.

"I leave you here, daughter."

"Yes, Father," Hinata says nervously, gripping Hiashi's hand tightly. Her father raises his eyebrows slightly, waiting for Hinata to move forward.

Understanding that Hinata will not leave his side willingly anytime soon, Hiashi gently extracts his larger hand from her grasp.

There are children playing together in the schoolyard only a few hundred feet away from them. Their playful shrieks and laughs startle Hinata and she turns away from them to look up at her father in terror.

Hiashi opens his mouth to lecture his young daughter on properly facing her fears—if she cannot even go to school fearlessly, how would she ever become a successful kunoichi? Instead, he is interrupted.

"Wow, Hiashi-san, is this your daughter? She is so cute!"

The Hyuuga turn to the feminine voice. Hinata blushes as a pretty woman with the longest, reddest hair she's ever seen approaches her father. A small, blond child with shocking blue eyes—about her size, Hinata measures—follows the lady, excitement radiating off his little body in waves.

"Kushina-sama. Yes. This is Hinata. Hinata, this is Hokage-sama's wife."

Hinata bows politely to the woman, who laughs in response. "What a well-mannered young lady!" she exclaims. "This, on the other hand, is my brat, Naruto."

The little boy bounces up and down. "Hello! I'm Naruto," he practically yells, introducing himself to Hinata. "But you can call me Great and Powerful Hokage-sama!"

Startled, Hinata nods. "But...isn't your father Hokage?"

"I swear, this kid's wanted to be Hokage since he was in the womb. Anyway, Naruto, it's time for me to go. Have a great first day," she says, tearing up.

Hinata watches enviously as the lady grabs her son and hugs him tightly.

Surprisingly, Naruto allows it and basks in his mother's affection. She turns to her own father hopefully.

"I take my leave as well, Hinata. Behave well today."

Disappointed, Hinata nods and watches as her father swiftly walks away.

"Wow, your dad's kinda scary."

Though Hinata agrees, she says nothing in response.

"Anyway," Naruto breaks in eagerly, wanting his new friend to forget her mean dad, "I wanna use the monkey bars today. Let's go, Hinata!"

"Y-yes," she agrees, reddening when the impatient boy runs up to grab her hand.

Severe déjà vu racks Hinata's mind and she stumbles. She yelps, expecting to eat the concrete and dirt beneath her, but she finds herself being held up on her new friend's back.

"I wouldn't let you fall, Hinata."

She stares at him for a moment before smiling.

"I know."

That night, Hinata dreams of a tall man with beautiful, sky-blue eyes with a warmth more powerful than a million suns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will differentiate between the timelines with AGW—to mean after the Great War—and BGW—Before Great War. (Real original, I know. Lol.) Also—some of the reviewers on ff(dot)net have commented about the names remaining the same. This, on my part, is sheer laziness and enormous dislike of actually naming these characters something else.


	3. Chapter 3

AGW 305

"I'm going to be the best Hokage since the Rokudaime!"

"Oh?" their Sensei asks, a little annoyed at the interruption of the lengthy history lesson. "Why is that, Naruto-kun? We've had at least fourteen other brilliant Hokage since then. Why the Sixth?"

"Because I'm named after him!" Namikaze Naruto pronounces.

The class sniggers around him. The child looks around, confused and angered by his classmates' mockery of his dream.

"You're such an idiot, Naruto," Senju Sakura says to him, with more fondness than actual derision. Her best friend Yamanaka Ino nods and smirks, but her eyes betray her affection.

Naruto pouts and the giggles evolve into laughter.

"That's enough, class," Ame-sensei admonishes with a frown. "Hatake Kakashi was the Sixth—even if it was only for a few years. Uzumaki Naruto was the Seventh. I've _literally_ just taught that, so you clearly weren't paying much attention. If you're his namesake, you should at least remember that much, Naruto!"

Hinata smiles admiringly as her classmate stands, unashamed of his mistake.

"Whatever! I'll still be the best Hokage since him!"

Their teacher's frown deepens. "If you'd be so kind as to allow me to finish my history lesson, Naruto-kun, I would be most grateful."

Sheepishly, Naruto agrees and mimes zipping his lips. Hinata giggles, and, hearing the little noise, Naruto turns back and gives her a heroic thumbs up.

"Anyway," Ame-sensei says, rolling his eyes, "where was I? Oh yes. Before Uzumaki Naruto became Hokage, he fought through the Fourth Shinobi World War. He was known for his tenacity, speed, and most importantly, demonstrated the importance of simply trying to understand one's enemies. He was said to be the most stubborn Hokage that Konoha had ever seen, and that the only time he had ever faltered was when his comrade Hyuuga Neji died in his arms protecting the Hokage and the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan. This just proves the value—

Hinata stops listening to Ame-sensei, unnerved by the sudden flash of sorrow she feels pierce through her body. Her heart beats furiously in her chest, pounding so frantically she thinks it will nearly break her ribcage.

Uncomfortable with her body's strange reaction, Hinata breathes deeply, only relaxing slightly as the pain dims to a profound unease slithering in the pit of her stomach. She shuts her eyes tightly and tries not to cry.

Hinata is too young to understand that her heart is breaking.

_It was for you._


	4. Chapter 4

The shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village return home nine days after Uchiha Madara is defeated. Though the battlefield had been a graveyard long before the headstones were put in place, it takes time for the shinobi to bid farewell to their fallen comrades.

Uzumaki Naruto leads the soldiers back home. Their feet drag in the bloody battlefield mud but somehow, together, they manage to pick each other up and move. In happier circumstances, Hinata might have admired Naruto's ability to unite their comrades, who need far more than bandages and stitches to keep from shattering—but, consumed with grief, shock, self-hatred, guilt, and a thousand other emotions, all she can do is retreat and watch.

She watches as he smiles at and teases Ino and Kiba, helping them carry medical supplies; as he picks up a tiny genin, exhausted from the days of constant fighting and grieving; as he mourns with Team Gai over their fallen teammate.

"Neji was a good man," she hears Naruto say comfortingly to them one evening as they all take a short break to rest. Hinata doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but can't seem to help it; Gai-sensei's murmuring and Lee's helpless sobbing force him to be louder than usual and his voice carries over. "The best."

Hinata finds herself short of breath and closes her eyes. When she gathers the strength to open them again, Naruto's deep blue stare is directed straight at her. His sympathetic, serious gaze holds Hinata where she sits, and even as he awkwardly and sincerely pats Tenten's shoulder, his focus never wavers.

"He really loved you."

Sick to her stomach, Hinata turns around. She can't hear it right now, she can't face it right now, she doesn't understand why Neji would ever give his life for hers, and briefly, she feels hot anger flash through her body like a bolt of lightning at Neji, for his sacrifice, and at Naruto, for reminding her of it, before it melts into the familiar overwhelming remorse and sorrow.

Soon, their break is over. Naruto gingerly stretches his limbs before turning towards Hinata. She knows he means to talk to her about Neji, to offer her some comforting words, to grieve with the only other person who truly understands his guilt—Neji died for them, after all—but the thought itself sends her into a panic.

Hinata flees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is just a drabble set, so there aren't a ton of people reading this, but please let me know what you think about this new chapter AND how you feel about the past life flashbacks. I debated it for a while, thinking it might be too depressing to delve into the past and explore the relationship between Naruto and Hinata (knowing that this is ultimately a NejiHina fic) BUT I figure I'll take it and see how it goes/how you all respond! :] A few chapters here and there will focus on the past because I think it might be more fun and interesting that way, but for the most part the chapters will occur in Hinata's present.
> 
> I've always seen Hinata as being an "avoider"—the kind of person generally afraid of or hesitant to confront people/issues until really pushed, at which point she kinda snaps and lets everything out (fight with Neji, confession to Naruto, etc.) and just becomes the BAMF she's meant to be. I could be wrong, so please let me know what you think because getting into her head after so long is a little more challenging than I would have thought!


	5. Chapter 5

_0 AGW_

It happens at town meetings, the Hokage's office, and the hospital.

Initially, the brief flash of yellow flickering just on the peripherals of her vision serves as a refreshing reminder of the love her community has for each other—of the warmth that Naruto encourages by simply being himself.

Hinata thinks nothing of the presence lingering in her peripherals.

Days later, when she starts to feel it on her solitary errands, at the bookstore, at the market, on her evening walks, and even by her apartment, Hinata becomes suspicious. Not only is Naruto supremely untalented at hiding his unique chakra signal, but his bright orange attire hardly encourages the quiet sort of thing Hinata suspects he's trying to do.

In the most bizarre twist of fate, Hinata realizes, she and Uzumaki Naruto have switched roles from their adolescence.

 


	6. Chapter 6

AGW 305

Hinata dreams of running through wildflower fields with her teammates—the first is as quiet as the other is loud. A small dog follows and barks happily, his small, fluffy tail wagging behind him.

When she wakes and meets Shino-kun and Kiba-kun outside the school, she begins to have difficulty telling reality from her imagination.

"Where is Akamaru?" she asks Kiba one day. Sharp pain flickers briefly in his eyes before confusion sets in.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" he asks her, scratching his head.

"I don't know," Hinata admits. "I thought maybe he was a brother or something. I'm sorry."

"I don't have any brothers—just a sister. I thought you knew that."

Hinata does, but before she can respond, Kiba soon dismisses the strange question. "Whatever. Hey, did you guys know I got a part-time gig at the pet shop?"

"Congratulations," Shino says, finally breaking his silence. "But…why?"

"My mom said I needed to be more responsible, you know. Blah, blah, blah. Same junk she always nags me about. Said if I can manage to take care of a few animals then she would definitely trust that I could handle a dog."

"Good luck, Kiba-kun," Hinata wishes with all her heart. Instinctively, she knows that he will never reach his full potential without a little help from a smaller, furrier partner so when she goes back home that night, she murmurs a quick prayer for Kiba.

A few weeks later, when Kiba introduces the tiny, white puppy he begins to carry in the hood of his jacket, Hinata smiles because she knows everything will be all right.


	7. Chapter 7

305 AGW

"Hinata. Come here."

The five-year old turns to face her father. His stern face is somehow less harsh than normal, while her stepmother's face glows with happiness.

"You are going to have a younger sibling, soon, Hinata-chan!" the woman gushes.

"Wow!" Hinata exclaims. "How soon?"

"Six months, Hinata-chan."

"I'm going to teach her everything I know!"

Hitomi smiles fondly at the girl in front of her. There is not a bad bone in Hinata's young body, and she is forever grateful for it. "Her? How are you so sure it will be a girl, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's excited grin fades slightly, somehow making her appear years older than she is.

Hitomi rubs her stomach slightly, attempting to calm her nerves. Despite her stepdaughter's gentle ways, Hinata sometimes frightens her at times like this—the child's eyes cloud over and a strange, faraway look sets itself upon her young face.

"I just know, Mother." Hinata's glance sharpens. "You should think about the name Hanabi. I think Father would like it very much."


	8. Chapter 8

308 AGW

Time passes.

Some days, she wakes up hoping to be lying on the cool forest floor with her boys—Shino, with sunglasses and a large collar, and Kiba, with wild eyes and an enormous, affectionate dog. Other days, she'll long to bake cinnamon buns in the kitchen with her stoic, younger sister. Some days, she dreams of relaxing in the bathhouse with the other kunoichi in her year, laughing as they discuss the boys in their lives.

Most days, though, she dreams of a battlefield, blood splattering on her face as he dives in front of danger to protect her. Even as he stares at her, dying, she distantly notices how his fading eyes are as beautiful as rumbling monsoon clouds. She wants to reach out, to touch him, to shake him, but they are in the middle of a war, and so instead she fights.

These dreams are by far the worst; each morning, Hinata wakes up with puffy eyes and sensitive cheeks, her face dry from the salty tears pouring down her face. Her toddler sister will wake her sometimes, scared and speechless, when Hinata sobs into her frilly white pillow. When Hanabi demands to know what is wrong, the girl can barely answer her—how can she tell her when Hinata can barely make sense of it? Instead, she does what she can to shake away the feelings and does so for months until Sakura accidentally confronts her one night during a sleepover.

Ino and Tenten are there as well. Though their personalities are so different, no one seems to question the unbreakable bond the four girls seem to share.

"Truth or dare, Ino?"

The teenager smirks. "Dare."

Tenten chews her lip before answering with her challenge. "You have to mind-switch with…umm…Shikamaru tomorrow in class. Make him tell everyone that…ummm…his greatest desire is to howl at the moon for the rest of his life!"

Even Hinata cannot keep down a giggle as she imagines Shikamaru confessing howling like a dog in front of the blackboard. She joins the rest of the girls and collapses in a fit of laughter.

"Tenten—your turn!" Hinata says. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Tenten has the grace to blush. The girls pause and then burst out with a flurry of questions at the newest development.

"When?

"WHERE?"

"WHO?"

Tenten grins. "I believe the question was only, have I been kissed? And the answer is yes. Any other questions you gotta ask me in another round!"

Ino groans. "You're the worst. You know that, right?"

Tenten snickers.

"Fine. Hinata!" Sakura calls, once the moment has passed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Sakura squeals, eager to think of a juicy question to ask her friend. Hinata groans quietly, and Tenten offers some consolation by patting her back.

A devilish gleam enters Sakura's eyes. "Are you ready?"

"...I don't know…"

"You dream of Naruto at night, don't you?"

It's meant to be a childish question—a teasing question, concerning their friend's object of adoration—but a mistake has been made. They all dream about him, they all dream about each other, and they all dream about death. Deep down, the kunoichi know this and they fidget as Hinata closes her eyes.

Before Sakura can take the question back, Hinata answers.

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

_309 AGW_

She meets him again in the spring of her ninth year. He has come from Suna to live with her family in order to hone his skills, the likes of which have not been seen for several generations. Neji is a talented shinobi on his own, his father boasts, having figured out the Kaiten on his own—but training under Hiashi's guidance would only help.

"The kaiten, huh?" Hiashi murmurs.

If Hinata hadn't known her father, she would almost say he was dumbfounded at the sheer potential of the young man not three feet in front of him.

"Show me."

Neji does, but not before throwing Hinata a quick glance. She sits up straighter and ignores the almost curious look her father throws her way.

 _He will love you the most,_ something in her whispers as she watches Neji execute a flawless kaiten. _But he will break your heart._

Somehow, she knows it's the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

309 AGW

Every day, before Hinata meets her team, she stretches in the garden. Beyond the almost mystic way the sun rises, changing the color of the sky, and the way that it peaks through the mountain mist, Hinata adores the small amount of time she has to herself. She inhales the fresh, dewy air, and begins her morning meditation.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama."

She lets out a little squeak at the unexpected greeting.

"O-Oji-san. Good morning."

"My apologies if I startled you. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"N…not at all," Hinata replies, trying—and failing—to hide the astonishment in her voice. It is otherworldly for her to hear an apology from Hizashi, who is her prideful father's duplicate. She smiles shyly at her uncle, who is quiet and reserved, as is expected from the Hyuga clan, but is kind and warm in a way that her father is not.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

Though Hinata is loath to share her morning space, she immediately agrees. Hiashi smiles gently and sits a few feet away.

"When I was a child, this used to be my favorite spot. When I didn't have training or missions, I would come back here and tend to the herbs over there," he says, pointing to a small patch of overgrown greenery. "I guess no one has really looked after it, since," he adds wryly.

Hinata's interest is piqued. "What sort of herbs?"

"Nothing too complex. I would experiment and make ointments every now and then. They weren't half bad, back then, and quite helpful to my teammates on missions since none of us had been medics."

 _Helpful to my teammates._ The words ring uncomfortably in Hinata's ears. She struggles with feelings of inadequacy in every part of her life; she is not particularly talented at the Gentle Fist, unlike her prodigy cousin; she is not blessed with a superior byakugan, like her younger sister; she is not extraneously clever, like her friend Shino, nor is she strong and fast like Kiba.

Hinata is weak and slow, but loving and determined. She makes up her mind.

"Can…can you show me?"

Hizashi looks curiously at his niece. He has only been in Konoha for a few days, and beyond the uncommon silence she bears when Hiashi is present, he knows almost nothing about her. He feels a sharp pang of pity as he looks into her hopeful eyes and finds himself agreeing.


	11. Chapter 11

309 AGW

Days become weeks.

Hizashi meets Hinata in the garden. He teaches her how to prune the plants properly, to check for parasites, and how to dry herbs before preparing them for ointments. They talk about his placement in Suna, about Neji's mother, and about her own mother, whom she had barely known.

In return, she opens up to him about her life—how her missions fare, her rough-and-tumble teammates, and on occasion, a boy in her class of whom she finds exceedingly silly but inspirational. When she talks about her friend, Hizashi bites down on the amusement and pity he feels for Neji, who has become quite taken with his cousin. It has not gone beyond Hizashi's notice that his son lurks around the corner of the garden in the morning. One day, he decides, he will call Neji and force him out of hiding—but that will be another day.

Hizashi focuses on his niece once more. He takes time out of his day to show Hinata uses of the herbs that grow in the garden and points out weeds that have healing properties. It comes to her in a way that fighting does not, and Hinata blooms under his guidance.

Under her father's critical eye, however, she falters and withers.

"Neji," Hiashi remarks during dinner, "is a genius."

Hizashi looks up from his bowl of miso soup. He pauses before succinctly answering: "Yes."

"The likes of which the Hyuga have not seen in generations."

Hizashi hesitates, unable to stop himself from shooting Hinata a quick glance. The pity in his eyes, he knows, startles her. He turns back to his brother.

"This is my thought."

Hiashi grunts.

"Hinata and Neji will spar after dinner. Hinata has spent too much time in the garden learning to use weeds."

Hizashi stiffens, not liking the accusatory—and dare he say, almost jealous? —undertones in Hiashi's voice.

"Those skills may come in useful one day, brother."

"Perhaps. But more useful to her would be the ability to defend herself in battle. It's settled, then," he says, cutting off further argument.

Hizashi looks at Hinata, whose red face is bowed low. He glances over at Neji, whose face has paled. His child, his ten-year old child, looks stricken at the thought of facing Hinata—someone who stands no chance against his own prowess. Neji is standoffish, but he is kind and cares for his younger cousin. Hizashi can see the shock fade into cold defiance on Neji's face.

"No. I won't do it."


	12. Chapter 12

309 AGW

"Excuse me?"

"I won't. I won't do it." Neji repeats stubbornly.

Beyond the sound of her own furiously beating heart, Hinata can hear the shock in Hiashi's voice turn to cold disapproval. "And why not, may I ask?"

He's not asking. Hinata knows this and wishes that Neji would just do as her father says—for his sake and hers. She doesn't know why he's putting up such a fight—from what Hinata has seen of her cousin, he is the obedient genius who will bring nothing but pride to their family. Why is he picking fights? He has nothing to lose by sparring her.

She, on the other hand, was steadily losing Hiashi's favor as the days passed. Did Neji notice? Did he care? Did he think she was too weak to be considered a real opponent? This particular thought mortifies Hinata, and she sinks further into herself.

Whatever the reason, Hinata knows one thing: Neji's disrespect cannot go on for much longer. She hears him force down a swallow as Hiashi's displeasure looms heavily around them.

Hizashi silently places a heavy hand on Neji's shoulder. The action is equally support and reprimand—and Neji shifts slightly.

"You want me to fight her, Hiashi-sama," she hears him say. Hinata admires the strength and clarity in his voice. "You want to see me beat her. You want to see my strength against hers." Neji pauses and looks at his cousin quickly before leveling his gaze at Hiashi. "I will not be used against Hinata-sama."

Hinata's head swivels up so quickly that she almost pulls a muscle.

Neji's profile is mostly stoic save for the tightness along his jaw. She looks at her father, whose deep frown lines manifest as he analyzes the boy in front of him. His irritated gaze turns to Hinata, who immediately looks away. Shame burns in her chest when she hears her father scoff.

Finally, he speaks.

"Alright, Neji. I will give you this. You…will not be 'used' against Hinata. But you _will_ spar with her."

Neji's mouth opens in argument, but Hiashi holds a hand up to stop him.

"Spar with her. Train with her. Make her stronger."

 


	13. Chapter 13

309 AGW  


Though Hinata is drained from the confusing events at dinner, she finds herself unable to fall asleep. When she does manage to close her eyes and drift off, she immediately remembers the conversation and, subsequently, attempts to analyze as much of it as her 9-year old mind can handle.

Try as she might otherwise, all her thoughts lead back to one question: why had Neji stood up for her? There was no earthly reason for him to stand up to her father without reason. They were not friends, and had barely spoken the entire time he'd been living under the Hyuga roof. A slight, niggling feeling of dread pooled in the pit of her stomach when she would think too deeply of him and so she gives up. Instead, she pictures the way Neji had swiftly gotten up after their dinner had finished, refusing to acknowledge her despite—or maybe because of—the events that had just passed.

Finally, frustrated with her inability to control the chaos in her mind, she heads to the kitchen for a glass of water. Rubbing her eyes against the glare of the light in the hallway, Hinata turns around the corner before she hears low, heated voices coming from her father's study.

"What were you _thinking?_ "

"It was Neji's choice, Hizashi."

"He is a child!"

"In age, perhaps. His cognitive awareness is well past that of a normal 10-year-old child—even for a genius child. Neji is an adult wearing a child's body."

"Hiashi!" her uncle says, strained.

"You have been given a gift in this life, Hizashi, to watch your child grow even this far. Do not take it for granted. Neji will resent you if you clip his wings."

Hinata keeps her breath shallow and quiet, trying to keep up with the strange conversation. She hears a sigh. It must be her uncle—her father is not prone to displays of emotion beyond anger or disappointment.

"You've noticed, huh."

"It would be impossible not to, Hizashi. I have meditated on it, especially after Neji's declaration this evening. History does not repeat itself like this on simple coincidence."

"It doesn't matter! You are sacrificing my child to protect yours, knowing that he would do anything for her."

Hinata's brows furrow deeply. She should not be hearing this. She would be in deep trouble if her father discovered her eavesdropping, but it seems impossible to sneak away at this point. Her uncle's words penetrate her heart and lodge themselves securely in the cracks they've made.

"Hizashi…there is something larger at play here. It is not up to us to decide our children's fates. Neji has chosen Hinata. We must let this unfold."

" _Hinata!"_ comes a quiet, scolding voice behind her. Hinata lifts her startled eyes to meet those of her stepmother. "What are you doing up this late?"

"W-water…I-I wanted water," Hinata says feebly, trying to remember the original reason she'd left her bed and desperately hoping her stepmother believes her. She watches Hitomi's eyebrow slide up skeptically.

"And you stopped for a few minutes here along the way?"

"I…"

Hitomi sighs, watching her stepdaughter flounder to explain herself. Hinata is generally a well-behaved child, and Hiashi would be most displeased if he found out that his elder daughter had been eavesdropping on what seemed to be an important conversation.

"Ok," she says, taking pity. "Get your water and go to bed. No more detours, do you understand?"

Hinata nods furiously before hurrying off, more thoughts running through her head than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

0 AGW

The yellow blur she knows to be Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage in training, continues to follow her for what becomes weeks. Hinata is nothing if not determined to avoid him, and so she busies herself with village reconstruction, pulls extra shifts at the hospital, and hides her chakra on training grounds. She even manages to slide out of restaurants when he enters, wincing at the disappointment and hurt on his face as she rushes away.

"Oh," Sakura says to her one day as she leaves the hospital. "Are you leaving now, Hinata?"

"If it's alright, yes."

"Of course. Naruto's just been asking about you," Sakura responds, slightly distracted by the patient chart in her hands.

Hinata freezes.

"He's repeatedly asked if you were avoiding him, which I told him you obviously weren't, but that idiot has been driving me crazy asking about you all the time. I know you're super busy, but if you get some time, you might want to stop by his place at some point."

Sakura's kind green eyes focus on her as she looks up from the chart. Hinata nods, forcing a small smile on her face.

"Of course," she lies.

Hinata doesn't tell Sakura that she's become so active in her avoidance of the future Hokage that it has essentially evolved into something of a second nature. Confronting Naruto means actively coming to terms with Neji's death. Coming to terms with Neji's death means accepting that her cousin—her brave, supportive, insightful, protective cousin—willingly accepted death rather than let her die. He gave his life for her, valued her life over his; the thought is unacceptable.

And so, Hinata pushes. Some days, she goes as far as activating her kekkei genkai to monitor her surroundings when she suspects a certain blond is near.

She breathes a small sigh, acknowledging that she might be acting the slightest bit ridiculous.

"Excuse me, Miss," a child says, stopping her in her path. The boy gestures at her outfit. "Are you a medic?"

"Not quite," she replies in surprise. "I'm just helping since there are so many patients right now. Are you all right?"

"My friend got hurt while we were training and I think he might have a concussion. I don't want to move him and we can't find sensei. Can you help?"

Hinata finds she can't say no to the tiny genin, no matter how tired she is after a double shift at the hospital.

"Of course," she says, missing the triumphant gleam that briefly sparks in the child's eyes as he turns away to lead her.

He quietly and quickly leads her deep in the woods. She immediately recognizes the area as training area 4. She looks around, waiting to approach another genin, but finds no one else in the general area.

"Is your friend here?"

"Somewhere," comes the tense answer. The boy turns around swiftly, startling Hinata. His ocean blue eyes are ablaze with anger. Dread forms in the pit of her stomach as she begins to realize what is happening.

"Wait—

The boy holds two fingers in front of him and disappears in a puff of smoke. In his place stands Naruto, taller and more imposing than Hinata remembers.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

 


	15. Chapter 15

0 AGW

"Why are you avoiding me?" Naruto repeats, anger coloring his voice.

"I—I'm not—"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"Really, Hinata?" Naruto bites out. "So it's totally a coincidence that I haven't been able to talk to you in months?"

"I've…I've just been busy—"

" _Come on,_ Hinata! I had to henge into a child for you to look me in the eye. Don't do this," he pleads. "I'm so sorry for Neji's death, Hinata, I'm so sorry, it was my fault…but please don't avoid me anymore—I can't lose anyone else!"

Hinata's heart is beating so fast she thinks she might faint and she curses herself. How did she let it get to this point? It was completely her fault; Naruto was sweet and kind and hurting—he'd clearly needed some closure of his own with regards to Neji's death. She stares into her friend's wild blue eyes. His eyebrows are furrowed tightly, and she sees new lines etched into his young face. How could she have been so selfish and lost in her own grief?

A wind blows through the training ground, gently rustling the surrounding canopy.

"Naruto-kun…" she starts, struggling to find the right words. There's so much to say, and she finds herself lacking the eloquence to say it properly. She curses herself again.

The anger immediately drains from his body and his shoulders slump. Naruto's eyes squeeze shut for a moment before he gathers courage to look determinedly at her. His lower lip trembles. "I'm sorry, Hinata. Neji's death…it's my fault. I should've protected everyone."

Hinata wonders how her heart could break any further. This cannot continue.

"No. Neither I nor anyone else has ever held you responsible for Neji-nii-san's death, Naruto-kun."

How could it be Naruto's fault when it was so clearly hers, she wonders.

_Naruto…Hinata-sama is willing to die for you. So you hold more than one life in your hands._

"We didn't deserve his sacrifice," Hinata says quietly, feeling the familiar, guilty grief crawl up from her stomach into her throat. She swallows it down forcefully. "But we need to respect his gift to us. That is our duty."

Naruto reaches for Hinata's hand and holds it tightly.

"I'm still sorry, Hinata."

"So am I, Naruto-kun."

"Will it ever stop hurting?" he wonders.

"I don't know."

_Probably not._


End file.
